Christa si Penjual Korek Api
by black roses 00
Summary: OOT, OOC, AU, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU!, EYD KACAU, NO BASHING CHARA, Kali ini saya buat YURI atau bisa di bilang GIRL LOVE (LAWAN DARI BL), SkinShip aja batasannya. Ah..., hartaku satu-satunya. Ibu belilah korek apa ini! Salah satu bintang yang berada di langit, berubah menjadi bintang jatuh. Malam ini ada yang meninggal dan pergi menuju rumah Tuhan, ya?


**.**

**Shingeki no Kyoujin milik Hajime Iseyama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, AU, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU!, EYD KACAU, NO BASHING CHARA, JANGAN MENGHARAPKAN LEBIH DARI SAYA.**

**Warning : Kali ini saya buat YURI atau bisa di bilang GIRL LOVE (LAWAN DARI BL) dan SkinShip**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T+++**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Black Roses 00 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mempersembakan :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Christa si Penjual Korek Api**

**.**

* * *

Suatu malam yang gelap dan dingin sekali, salju turun dengan sangat deras. Malam terakhir menjelang tahun baru. Dalam dingin dan gelapnya malam, seorang gadis kecil yang cantik bernama Christa Renz berjalan di sepanjang kota. Christa tidak memakai topi dan sepatu. Bahkan Ia hanya memakai sandal dan baju tipis ketika meninggalkan rumah. Sandal yang dipakai Christa adalah peninggalan ibunya dan ukurannya sangat besar dari kaki mungilnya.

Ketika Christa ingin menyeberangi jalan, dua buah kereta lewat dengan sangat cepat. Buru-buru ia menghindar. "Hyaaaa... AWAAAAAS!" kata si pengendara kereta kuda tersebut.

"Ah..., hartaku satu-satunya." Christa bersedih karena kehilangan sendal peninggalan dari ibunya. Yang di ambil oleh segerombolan anak laki-laki yang diantaranya terdapat Eren, Reiner, Bertholt, Conny, Jean, Armin, dan Marco.

Akhirnya Christa terus berjalan dengan kaki telanjang yang sudah merah dan membiru karena kedinginan.

"Ada yang mau membeli sebatang korek api?" teriaknya di tengah kota tersebut. Ia membawa banyak korek api dalam saku celemek tua yang dipakainya, dan satu ikat korek api dalam genggaman tangannya. Tak ada seorangpun membeli korek apinya sepanjang hari itu yang bearti Christa tidak sedikitpun menerima uang.

" Ibu belilah korek apa ini!" tapi tidak di respon sedikitpun.

Christa terus berjalan, gemetar karena kedinginan dan lapar. Sungguh malang gadis kecil itu.

Malam semakin larut. Serpih-serpihan salju mulai jatuh di rambut pirangnya yang indah lurus sebahu di lehernya, namun ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Yang terpikir olehnya saat ini adalah, dari jendela-jendela yang dilewatinya ia melihat cahaya lilin berkilauan dan tercium bau sedap dari angsa panggang, karena saat itu malam tahun baru.

Pada bagian sudut terluar sebuah rumah, dimana satu rumah lebih menonjol dari rumah yang satu lagi Christa duduk dan meringkukkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia menarik kaki-kaki kecilnya lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya, namun ia merasa makin lama makin dingin.

Christa tak berani pulang karena tak satupun korek api yang berhasil terjual dan tak dapat membawa uang sedikitpun. Ayah angkatnya akan memberinya hukuman. Dan di rumahnya juga dingin karena atap rumah itu berlubang-lubang sehingga angin leluasa masuk.

Christa mendengar tawa yang sangat menyenangkan dari seberang rumah yang menjadi tempat ia bersandar untuk menghilangkan lelah. Chrisata jadi inget kepada orang tua kandungnya semasa hidup.

"Dulu aku juga merasakan natal dan tahun baru saat kedua orang tuaku masih hidup." Jelasnya sambil menahan tangis.

Tangan kecil Christa hampir mati rasa karena kedinginan.

'_Oh! Sebatang korek api akan memberiku sedikit kehangatan!'_ pikirnya.

Christa memberanikan diri membakar satu batang dari ikatan ditangannya itu dan menggesekkannya pada dinding di dekatnya.

"Hangatnya." Kata Christa. Cahaya api kecil yang hangat dan terang, seperti lilin, ia menangkupkan tangannya pada cahaya itu, cahaya yang menyenangkan.

Christa merasa dirinya seolah duduk di depan tungku perapian besi yang besar dengan kaki kuningan mengkilat dan hiasan kuningan di bagian atasnya. Apinya membawa kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Christa menjulurkan kakinya supaya hangat, namun api kecil itu padam, dan tungku itu lenyap. Yang tertinggal hanya puntung korek api di tangannya.

Ia menggesekkan sebatang korek api lagi ke dinding. Korek itu menyala terang. Dan di depan matanya ia melihat di atas meja terbentang alas meja seputih salju, di atasnya alat-alat makan porselin yang indah dan angsa panggang yang masih berasap dengan isi apel dan plum kering.

Christa menghampiri meja tersebut, tetapi korek api padam. Hanya meninggalkan tembok tebal dan tumpukan salju dibawahnya yang dingin dan lembab.

Ia menyalakan sebatang korek api lagi. Kali ini ia duduk di bawah pohon natal yang luar biasa indah. Pohon natal itu jauh lebih besar dengan hiasan yang jauh lebih indah dari yang dilihat sebelumnya.

"Ini lebih indah dari yang ku lihat tadi!" serunya girang.

Ribuan lampu menyala pada cabang-cabang pohon yang hijau. Christa mencoba menjulurkan tangannya ke lampu-lampu itu dan korek api padam karena bergoyang di tiup angin.

Tapi, lampu-lampu pohon natal itu tetap muncul dan naik tinggi. Menuju angkasa dan berubah menjadi bintang yang banyak dan bertebaran di langit.

Salah satu bintang yang berada di langit, berubah menjadi bintang jatuh. Christa jadi teringat kata-kata neneknya.

"Wah..., malam ini ada yang meninggal dan pergi menuju rumah Tuhan, ya? Waktu masih hidup nenek menceritakannya kepadaku." Christa berujar dan menjadi sedih mengingat dia yang sekarang hanya sebatang kara.

"Maaf, gadis kecil apa kau sedang kedinginan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut brunett yang di kuncir satu di belakang.

Christa hanya diam melihat orang di depannya.

"Ah..., perkenalkan nama saya Ymir," wanita tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dan, "kebetulan sekali aku lewat dan melihatmu di sini. Ikutlah ke rumahku, di sana ada sebuah kamar kosong yang dapat kau tempati untuk memulihkan dirimu. Ah iya, di sana juga ada makanan enak yang bisa kau nikamati."

Mendengar semua itu Christa menatap mata Ymir dalam-dalam. Ia tidak menemukan keraguan dalam mata itu dan terlihat sangat tulus. Ia meneteskan air mata.

Ymir sendiri memakaikan Christa syal dan mendekap Christa dalam tunggangan kudanya.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya." Ymir memberi petunjuk.

Christa hanya menganggukan kepala.

Malam yang dingin dan gelap pada hari itu di habiskan Christa di rumah Ymir. Mulai dari hari itu juga, Christa resmi tinggal di rumah Ymir dan menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Omake

* * *

Musim semi menyambut hari Christa yang menyenangkan. Christa sudah menjadi sehat sekarang. Lalu, Ymir tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Dia mengurus masalah Christa dan ayah angkatnya kepada pihak yang berwajib.

"Ymir. Bagaimana sidangnya?" tanya Christa.

"tenang saja kau aman tinggal bersamaku di sini. Dan ayah angkatmu dihukum di asingkan keluar dari negara ini." Jelas Christa bohong sambil memeluk Christa.

'_Maaf aku tidak ingin membohongimu. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih.'_ Ymir membatin.

"Ne..., Ymir terima kasih ya sudah mau menolongku waktu itu." Christa mengucapkan sambil tersenyum.

Ymir yang melihat senyuman Christa hanya dapat mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Christa.

TRUE FIN

* * *

Halo kali ini saya malah mengacak dongen atau cerita si gadis penjual korek api.

Maaf ya Yuri-nya dikit, saya baru belajar sih ~~~~

Saya di ancam Ymir kalau Christa di buat sengsara #mewek

Sebelumnya Merry Christmas untuk mereayakan dan para pembaca ~~~

Dan hari ini adalah malam Natal atau sering di sebut juga Christmas Eve ~~~

Jadi fic ini saya sengaja untuk malam natal uploadnya berhubung rencana awal tidak sampai terbit di hari pergantian tahun.

Jadi selamat membaca.

Maaf ya sepertinya WB itu asik dan membuat saya jadi kehilangan mood untuk membuat fic tapi ide banyak dan jadi males ngedit.

Jadi mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang saya perbuat.

* * *

Berniat Review?


End file.
